The Saiyan Situation
by WhyIsThisAThing
Summary: My version of "Let's Study About The SAIYANS" by GoHaNViDeLSon. Gohan goes to school like any other day but when he finds out that his class will be learning about Saiyans, what will he do to keep his identity a secret?
1. Chapter 1: A Bad Start to a Bad Day

Second story! I lost the document for the second chapter of Dokkan Remnant and I went Super Saiyan Blue and raged so hard. Anyways, maybe this will calm me down enough to write it again and I will continue this story btw. Basically this story is about...Gohan going to Orange Star High School! How original, am I right? GoHaNViDeLSoN made a story called "Let's Study About The SAIYANS!" and I liked it and wanted to make my own version. GoHaNViDeLSoN ownes the rights to his story so I'm not stealing it, it's just a different version. Or does he? Let's papapapa-PLAY THAT...oh wait this isn't a Leafy Fanfiction so I'm legally not allowed to do that.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Bad Start to a Bad Day.

"Have a good day at school Gohan!" Gohan's mother, ChiChi yelled. Gohan transformed into his Great Saiyaman costume and flew off to school. Gohan landed on the roof and turned back into his school uniform. Gohan walked down the steps to his classroom and thought to himself. "I have to train Videl later so I'll have no time for training Goten and myself." Gohan entered his classroom just on time and took his seat. "Guten Morgan (Good morning) class! Today we have a special lesson." The teacher said. "We will be learning about an extraterrestrial race known as the Saiyans!" Gohan tensed up. He had to pretend he didn't know anything about the Saiyan race to hide his heritage and not be discovered. "We will not be able to finish the video today, it will take tomorrow too. Any questions before we begin?" The teacher asked. No one asked any questions and wanted to just watch the video. Sharpener just wanted to not do anything. "Alright class, let's begin!"

 **"The Saiyans are a proud and fierce race born on Planet Vegeta. They were once ruled by an evil tyrant named Frieza. This tyrant forced the Saiyans to conquer planets to sell them for a profit. To do this, they would kill all of the inhabitants and make sure the planet was still intact and habitable for other races. Even the weakest of Saiyans could kill an entire planet's inhabitants without trying."**

Gohan looked very scared, because his class was being taught about his heritage, Sharpener looked suprised, the rest of the class looked interested. "These Saiyans couldn't go any where near me or they would regret it imediately." Sharpener said with a smirk. 'You're sitting 2 chairs away from a Half-Saiyan right now' Gohan thought.

 **"The Saiyans have conquered an uncountable amount of planets. Most of which were sold. Others were uninhabitable to the buying species or have been destroyed. These Saiyans would grow more powerful from each mission. This scared Lord Frieza. The only other thing that scared Frieza was the 'Super Saiyan legend.' Super Saiyans are Saiyans that become super powerful and have their hair turned golden or yellow. Saiyans are granted a great power boost from this transformation. This power was what scared Frieza the most."**

'Great! Just great!' Gohan thought to himself. Videl looked at Gohan and remembered the Golden Warrior. 'Maybe he's a Saiyan and that's how he hid his identity.' Videl thought. 'I'll need to speak to him after class.' No one else seemed to notice the similarity. Maybe Videl was being very observant today? Who knows?

 **"The Saiyans would eventually try to overthrow Frieza..."** The video was cut as the bell rung and the class ended. "We will continue with the video tomorrow and afterwards we will have some work to do on this." The teacher said as students left the class room. Gohan tried to leave the school as fast as possible to avoid Videl. Videl was searching after him but couldn't find him anywhere! "Where did he go!?" Videl screamed. Gohan was on the roof and transformed as soon as Videl went to the roof. Gohan was about to fly away when suddenly..."OH NO YOU DON'T!" Videl yelled and stopped Gohan. "Do you know where Gohan went? I can't find him. Do you even know who Gohan is? I want to know so I can find him!" Videl asked. That wasn't what Gohan expected but, atleast Videl doesn't know the Great Saiyaman is Gohan. "I don't know who Gohan is." Gohan said. "You're no help at all!" Videl said as she decapsulized her Jet-Copter-thing and flew off to search. "That was close!" Gohan said worried and flew home.

Gohan landed at his home and opened the door. "Welcome home from school Gohan." Goku said. "How was school today?" ChiChi asked. "We watched a video about the history of Saiyans. How they got footage is beyond me." Gohan said. "Does that answer your question?" "I NEED TO HAVE A TALK WITH YOUR TEACHERS! WE CAN'T LET THEM FIND OUT OR YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO ATTEND SCHOOL!" ChiChi yelled as she got in her car and took off at light speed. "That sounds cool!" Goku said.

* * *

I've been listening to the same song for the entire time Iwas writing this. It was one of my favorite songs too. My head hurts but if you want to lsten to it, look up "Soul Eater - Paper Moon(Full English Fandub) by geekyfandubs. Also GoHaNViDeLSoN if you're reading this, I think you should continue your version because it was really good!


	2. Chapter 2: Angry ChiChi and Videl

OMG! GoHaNViDeLSoN commented on my fanfic. Also I forgot to mention that Goku is alive in this story.

Comments :) :  
victor0606 - That is a lot of information, very accurate, how do they know all that? Capsule Corp was hacked? this is very suspicious, by the way, interesting version :).

GoHaNViDeLSoN if you're reading this... Hello amigo xD.

Me: The world may never know...I was going to explain that in this chapter and he did read this XD.

GoHaNViDeLSoN - WoW! I'm humbled. Honestly, I'm new to writing and I definitely like the fact that somebody considers my fic good enough to do a re-model of it.

I, guess it was a nice start to the story. Really , liked it. And I would like to follow it to see as to how it proceeds.

And about my fic, I will update very soon. No worries , I have not dropped them. And thank you once again! I feel so honoured.

Good day to you,  
~GoHaNViDeLSoN

Me: Thank you for following and you do write good fanfictions so I'm glad you haven't dropped them ;)

I was going to finish chapter 2 for my other story but I decided to do this instead.

* * *

Chapter 2: Insane Videl and ChiChi

"I will pay you to not show that video to that class." ChiChi said. "I'm sorry mam but we can not do that." A teacher said. "It's part of my curriculum now" "I'll pay you double the money! No, triple!" ChiChi screamed. "Sorry but I already told you that I can't do that." The teacher said in fear. At that time Goku appeared and stopped ChiChi from attacking the teacher. "Let me go!" ChiChi yelled. Goku used instant transmission to go home instantly.

"What was that for?! We need to keep our son in school!" ChiChi yelled. "I know but you were taking it too far." Goku said. "How else would this be solved?" ChiChi asked. "That brat should be proud of himself knowing that his school knows he is a Saiyan." A man with spiky hair, a blue spandex, and gloves said. "When did you get here Vegeta?" Goku asked. "I was here the whole time." Vegeta said. "He should let people know." ChiChi was furious and exploded. "YOU DON'T TELL MY SON WHAT TO DO!" ChiChi Screamed at the top of her lungs. "Where is he anyways? Trunks wanted to play with him and the other brat." Vegeta asked.

Flashback 30 minutes ago.

"Dad I'm bored! Can I play with Gohan and Goten?" A young boy drinking soda on a couch said. "Sure whatever." Vegeta said. "Dad! Can you go get them? I don't want to get up." The boy said. "Why do I have to do it? There your friends, little brat!" Vegeta yelled. "I don't want to get up, like I said." The boy said as he took a sip of soda. "If you want to have your little play time with Kakarot's little brat and his brother, then you go get them!" Vegeta yelled. "What if I said please?" The boy said with a smirk.

"You do it!" Vegeta yelled.  
"No, you do it!" The boy yelled.  
"No, you do it!" Vegeta yelled.  
"No, you do it!" The boy yelled.  
"No, you do it!" Vegeta yelled.  
"No, you do it!" The boy yelled.  
"No, you do it!" Vegeta yelled.  
"No, you do it!" The boy yelled.  
"No, you do it!"Vegeta yelled.  
"No, you do it!" The boy yelled.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta yelled.

Flashback end.

"Damn brat drove me insane." Vegeta said. "So where are they?" *cricket sounds*  
"I think Gohan is doing his crime fighting...thing." Goku said "I thought Goten was at your house already." ChiChi said.  
*cricket sounds*  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta yelled.

Mean while in the city...

"I am the voice of justice. Evil's worst nightmare. Savior of the streets of Satan City. I am Great Saiyaman!" Gohan said proudly. The criminals just laughed. "Don't make me use my power." Gohan warned. The criminals looked at eachother for a few seconds and laughed even harder. "That is it! I'll show you evil-doors what for!" Gohan yelled. "Whatever Great Loserman." The boss said. The criminals laughed unbelievably loud. Gohan was about to rush them when suddebly..."Hiya!" The boss went down like a pile of bricks. "It's Videl! We're sorry, we'll be taking him and we'll be gone!" The criminals said. "Hey! I had them right where I wanted them!" Gohan yelled. "Not you again!" Videl yelled.

And here ladies and gentlemen, is where my laptop crashed and I lost hundreds of words...Dammit Kami! *Random person: It's Dende now and it's been like that for so long!* At least I still have some of the writing. *sign* that is the sole reason why I stopped for so long. Not only did it happen once, it happened 500 thousand times. I calmed down enough so let the story continue!

"I'm just trying to do the right thimg Ms. Videl. I don't mean to interfere." Gohan said. "Of coarse you don't mean to! You never mean to!" Videl screamed. "You don't need to get mad about it." Gohan said. "Don't 'You don't need to get mad about it' me! Stop stealing my job!" Videl yelled. "Well, okay. I'll be on my way." Gohan stated as he flew off.

At the Son house.

"Gohan!" ChiChi screamed as loud as she could. 'Why is everyone yelling at me today?' Gohan thought. "Yes mom?" Gohan asked. "We are going to C.C. to get an explaination for all of this." ChiChi said. "I just got home..." Gohan was saying as he got hit with a frying pan. "Of coarse! My education always comes before everything else including fighting." Gohan said sadly. "Correct! Now let's go." ChiChi said. she grabbed Gohan and drove off.

I think I may have accidentally deleted something and saved but I don't know what's missing or if I deleted anything at all. Well SH...

Back at C.C.

"Trunks you little..." Vegeta was saying as he got hit with a frying pan. "Wow, ChiChi was right. This thing really does work." Bulma said. Bulma heard knocking on the door. Bulma went to open the door as Trunks and Goten laughed at Vegeta getting knocked out. "Hello ChiChi, hello Gohan." Bulma greeted with her frying pan still inher hand. 'Now everyone is getting hit with frying pans?' Gohan thought. "Bulma, why is Gohan's class in Orange Star High School watching a Saiyan documentary?" ChiChi asked. "Orange Star contacted me and asked for some footage of other forms of life." Bulma answered. "So you picked Saiyans?!" ChiChi yelled. "Think about it ChiChi. People won't know that..."

"Gohan is a Saiyan." Videl told Erasa. "That's silly Videl. Gohan isn't a Saiyan." Erasa said.

Erasa was Videl's friend. Best Friend. Erasa also attends Orange Star High School. They always study together and get good grades together. Currently they are at Videl's mansion.

"Think about it Erasa. Saiyans can go Super Saiyan. It changes their hair golden or blonde. The Golden Warrior not only looks like Gohan but has gold hair and the name "Saiyaman" has the word Saiyan in it." Videl said. "Wow...those butterflies on TV look amazing!" Erasa said. "Erasa, did you hear anything I just said?" Videl asked. "Huh? What was that Videl?" Erasa asked. 'Note to self, don't try to tell Erasa anything important, she won't listen.' Videl thought. "Videl, maybe Gohan is a Saiyan. It seems far fetched but he looks like the Golden Warrior and he could possibly change his hair gold." Erasa said. 'Note to self, when you think Erasa isn't listening, she will steal your ideas.' Videl thought.

Back at C.C.

"Bulma? Why did you stop talking mid sentence?" ChiChi asked. "Huh? Oh sorry about that. I was going to say that, People won't know that Gohan is a Saiyan. Gohan hasn't gone Super Saiyan in public since the Cell Games." Bulma said. 'I really don't want to be reminded of that right now' Gohan thought. "I guess you're right Bulma." ChiChi said. "Well, I'll see you around." "Bye ChiChi, bye Gohan."

Gohan went home and did his normal day activities.

The next day.

"Gohan wake up." Goten said. "I'm up squirt." Gohan said sleepily. Gohan got up and did his morning routine. Eat, brush his teeth, not notice his regrown tail, put on clothes. Then of coarse, get yelled at because he was going to be late. Gohan changed into his Saiyaman outfit and flew to school. He landed on the roof top and changed out of his Saiyaman outfit. He walked down the stairs and went to his classroom. Gohan was on time to class by 1 nanosecond.

"Ni Hao (Hello) class." The teacher said. "Today we will be continuing the video from yesterday. Does anyone remember where we left off?" The teacher asked. "We are in the second chapter of this fanfiction and we still don't know your name!" A random student shouted. "It's Mr. Jack but that is irrelevent right now." The teacher said. "We left off on the part where the Saiyans were going to overthrow Frieza." Videl said. "Thank you."

 **"The Saiyans would eventually try to overthrow Frieza starting with one brave soul who warned everyone about Frieza. Eventually, his elite class squadron was wiped out by Frieza's soldiers. Bardock killed the attackers and was the last of his squad Saiyan was known as Bardock. No one would listen to him. When the time came, the other Saiyans realized that Bardock wasn't lying. They formed a rebellion and Bardock was their leader."**

'This Bardock looks like someone I've seen before...' Gohan thought. As the video was playing, Gohan was thinking about the mystery person who he met before. Videl started to spy on Gohan to see if he would do anything to give up his secrets.

'Who was that person?' Gohan thought. It bothered him that he didn't know. Bardock and Goku looked alike. Of coarse! 'If Goku my dad...Bardock...is my grandpa!.' Gohan thought.

 **"Frieza lifted one finger and launched a ki blast which destroyed Planet Vegeta without trying. Most of the Saiyans were wiped out. Only two full-blooded Saiyans and three hybrids remain."**

The video ended and the bell rung. "Class we will have normal days tommorow so bring your normal school supplies." The teacher said. Gohan ran FTL: Faster Than Light and was gone in .00005 nanoseconds.

Videl tried to find Gohan but couldn't find him anywhere. "GOHAN!" Videl screamed so loud that the school shuck like an earthquake happened.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed his chapter because I worked on it for somewhere in between 3 hours and 4 hours. I had to write things, delete things, add other things where things needed to be. Also In these first 2 chapters Bulma tricked the school having 1 period school days just to watch a 2 minute long video. I forgot to add in the other periods so I decided to make that statement true. Also I'm too lazy to add it in.

Have a wonderful day and if you need anything I'll be at the newly built Jucy Phat in my area. Wow, 3 references in this chapter.

Reference List:  
1\. Stopping mid sentence and someone continues it somewhere else.  
2\. Mr. Jack 3. Jucy Phat

If you can tell me where all 3 of those came from I'll give you a special present. Some of them are probably references to a million different things but I'm thinking of certain ones.

Good luck ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Bulma's Trickery

Yay! A spin off chapter! Remember when Bulma got the school days to be 2 seconds long? Here's how. XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD Chapter 2 comments

Victor0606: Hahaha this chapter was so... Wha's the word? funny?... Nah, gracious?... Maybe, hilarious?... Yes, that's the word haha xD.  
About references, I only can think of "The Simpsons" because... they are very referenced xD.

GoHaNViDeLSoN, hi (again), what's going on? xD.

GoHaNViDeLSoN: Thanks for the shoutout. _ Really appreciate that. :)  
Good work on with this chapter...

You are really good with humor. I cracked up at that Erasa/Videl interaction part. Really great thinking on that one.

And, I guess, I have put up another chapter of my fic, 'Let's Study About The SAIYANS!' three days back... ;)

Hi there Victor0606 *waves him*

Good day to you,  
~GoHaNViDeLSoN

Shinobi Girl: Cool story, update soon

-Gokuu the Carrot

Chapter 3: Bulma's Trickery

"Hello Mrs. Briefs, how are you?" Principle Marlin said. "Hello Principle Marlin. I would like to present to you my video tapes for your school." Bulma said.

Bulma was thinking of ways to present the video tapes to the principle so he would accept it. Bulma mentally prepared herself and walked into the office.

"Hi, I'm Marlin." Principle Marlin said. Bulma never thought the principle would be a big orange...Elite. "Hello Principle Marlin. I'm Bulma Briefs and I would like to present to you my video tapes for your school." Bulma said. "I like watching movies." Marlin said. 'He is clueless' Bulma thought. "I think the school would like to see a video." Principle Marlin said. "Great, I think you should make the school days short, just enough for the video to be two days so kids won't be distracted by having to goto any other classes." Bulma said. "I'm not supposed to do that. The boss person said all school days should be normal length." Principle Marlin said. "How about you allow kids to leave earlier but school is still open until the normal time." Bulma said. "That's a good idea. You are as smart as my friends Cottonswab and Lemon Man!" Principle Marlin said. "Great! I'll be on my way." Bulma said as she left.

*Ring Ring* "Hi I'm Marlin." Marlin said when he picked up the phone. "Hey Marlin. How's your new job going?" Marlin's friend Lemon Man asked. "It's going well so far." Marlin said. "When you get off work, do you want to eat some lemon cake with Cottonswab?" Lemon Man asked. "That sounds awesome!" Marlin said.

Well, the shortest chapter and probably cringiest. I need something that isn't cringe worthy in my life. 


	4. Chapter 4: Who Do You Think You Are?

The Skype call sound! IT'S MAKING ME INSANE! I HEAR IT OVER AND OVER AGAIN IN MY HEAD! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! Seriously...Anyways here are the comments from the last chapter...which I have to look up because I forgot. Be right back.

* * *

Hunter XZ - Okay, a few things:  
Bardock looks like Goku, not Raditz, look at a picture.  
The Saiyans never believed Bardock when he said that Freeza would betray them, in fact, they laughed at him.  
Bardock, never led an army. All of those soldiers that were behind him when he faced Freeza were Freeza's henchman who he managed to push passed.  
All of these things are clearly portrayed in "Bardock - The Father of Goku"  
Also, why did Gohan remember Raditz before he did Goku, his own father? It doesn't make sense.

Me - Well first, Hearing the skype call sound while being tired makes me go insane. I didn't know what I was talking (writing) about, and on top of that, I've never watched the whole movie. I've only seen that one part from the movie where Bardock is in front of people from games. Besides does it really matter? What if I wanted it to be slightly AU.

* * *

Chapter 4: Who Do You Think You Are?

Gohan flew as fast as he could home. He didn't even bother to look back. A couple minutes went by and he returned home. Gohan looked everywhere and saw no one. Gohan walked inside, ran to his room, and thought of how he was going to still hide his identity. "Gohan!" ChiChi screamed. "Come out of your room mister!" Gohan walked out of his room and got hit with the Frying Pan of Doom(tm). "Ow mom. What was that for?!" Gohan asked. "That was for being disrespectful!" ChiChi said. "You never said 'Hello' or 'Hi mom' when you came home!" 'Is she serious?! Because of that?!' Gohan thought. "Now go study and do your homework." ChiChi said.

A.N: OMG! The Skype sound stopped and then came back! WHY?! I don't even have Skype so why is this happening!? *Super High Pitched Scream*

Gohan closed the door to his room and finished his homework. When he started to study advanced physics for the 1006th time, someone rang his door bell. 'Who could that be? Is it Videl? Also, since when did we have a door bell?' Gohan thought. "Gohan! Someone is here for you!" ChiChi screamed. "Oh crapbaskets!" Gohan yelled. "You say that too big brother?" "Gah! Goten how long where you in my room!?" Gohan asked. "Ever since you left your door open." Goten said. "I closed my door though." Gohan said. Gohan looked at his door that was completely missing. "Where is Trunks?" Gohan asked. "Trunks run! He knows!" Trunks ran out of his hiding place in Gotens room and they both ran. "Goten! Trunks!" Gohan yelled. Gohan chased them down the stairs and them he tripped and fell the rest of the way down. 'Since when did our house have stairs?' Gohan thought. Goten and Trunks somehow had escaped him. Gohan had more important things to do, like talk to the person at the door. 'Crapbaskets! I forgot abput the person who wanted to speak to me!' Gohan thought. "You say that too Gohan?" Trunks said out of nowhere. "You can read minds?" Gohan asked. "Yep." Trunks said. 'It doesn't matter right now.' Gohan thought. 'Yes it does.' Trunks said telepathically. 'Be quiet.' Gohan thought. Gohan finally got to the door and there was a box that had "Son Gohan" written on it. 'What could this be?.' Gohan thought. 'It isn't a prank, trust me.' Trunks said. 'Fine!' Gohan shouted in his mind. "What took you so long!?" ChiChi asked from behind him. "Sorry mom! Trunks and Goten did a prank on me." Gohan said. 'Hey! Don't throw us under the bus like that!' Trunks screamed angrily. "Fine but open it." ChiChi said. Gohan opened the box and there was a person inside. "Hey son!" Goku said from the box. "Why are you in a box dad?" Gohan asked. "It's a long story."

A.N: There was a link to my other story here called "What Just Happened" because it was a flashback and the ling wouldn't work so if you want to know what happened, goto "What Just Happened" on my profile.

After that, a delivery guy gave Gohan another box with his name on it. 'Maybe it's another person.' Gohan thought. 'Who knows?' Trunks said. 'Why are you still reading my mind?' Gohan thought. 'To help you make up for that prank earlier.' Trunks said. 'Okay.' Gohan thought. Gohan opened it and it had a magazine inside. It said "The bald, The Beautiful Saiyan" and had a picture of Nappa on it. "What? This isn't mine." Gohan said. "Sorry I used your name by mistake Gohan." Goku said.

"This day can't get any weirder." Gohan said. 'Don't jinx yourself.' Trunks said. Another box came from an Amazon drone. This one also said "Son Gohan" on it. Gohan opened the box and Videl popped out. "Ha! I knew it would work!" Videl yelled in glory. "Wow, third box today. Second with a person inside." Gohan said. "Doesn't matter! I know your secret! You are a Saiyan!" Videl said. "How did you know?" Gohan said in shock. "Your father told me." Videl said smirking. "Dad! What the crap?!" Gohan said. "Sorry I didn't mean to." Goku said with is Son Grin(tm)". "Who do you think you are though? Running away every day for the past two days?! For this!?" Videl yelled.

"What is going on here!?" ChiChi screamed. "Nothing mom." Gohan said. "THEN WHO IS THAT AT THE FRONT DOOR?!" ChiChi yelled even louder. "Can you stop yelling!" Videl screamed. "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO COME TO MY HOUSE AND YELL AT MY GOHAN?!" ChiChi Yelled with rage. "I'm sorry that your son keeps trying to avoid me for the absolute STUPIDEST reason!" Videl yelled. "WHAT IS THAT REASON?!" ChiChi screamed. "He's hiding that he's a saiyan!" Videl yelled. "GOKU!" ChiChi screamed. "Time to run!" Goku said as ChiChi threw every Frying Pan of Doom(tm) that she could find at him. "Gohan, your mom is insane." Videl whispered. "I know."


End file.
